


Part of Someone

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Feels, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Titles prompt:Hawaii 5-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, "Lay back in the arms of someone"In which Steve is having feelings and Danny can read him like a book.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Part of Someone

Childish laughter rang out as Grace ran around the yard, Danny close at her heels.

“You’re too fast!” he said, a big grin on his face.

“Catch me!” Grace insisted, and Steve could see her slow down so Danny, with his bum knee, could catch up.

Danny scooped her up and swung her around, which resulted in squealing giggles. 

Something in the vicinity of Steve’s heart ached, shrapnel of the love that was always bursting out of Danny and Grace. He welcomed it. Even just being on the edge of it was a heady feeling, a reminder of what he used to have himself when he was Grace’s age. And maybe a tease of what he could have with Danny if he was only brave enough to ask for it.

Grace pulled Steve into her playtime with Danny, the three of them building a sandcastle on Steve’s little strip of beach. This was followed by lunch, and then Grace, who professed to be too old for naps, fell asleep on the couch.

“Thanks for letting us come over,” Danny said, helping Steve clean up the kitchen. “Grace loves your beach more than any other stretch of sand on this god-forsaken island.”

“She has good taste.”

As if Steve could ever say no to Grace. It warmed him, that she wanted to come to his place. When she was there the house felt like home again, for just a little while.

“I don’t know how you ever passed SEAL training,” Danny said, shaking his head. “You go undercover with that face?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my face,” Steve protested.

Danny leaned back against the counter, tossing aside the dish rag he’d been using to clean it. “I wish you could see what I see, babe.”

“If only I weren’t so tall.” Steve fell back on humor when things got too serious, and with Danny that happened more than he’d like.

“You know it’s not just Grace that likes to come here.”

That aching feeling was back, and Steve had to stop himself from rubbing his chest. Danny would see right through that. He saw through everything, and Steve didn’t know if that was specific to him or if Danny had some sort of superpower.

“You’re both always welcome here. You know that.”

“And there’s that face again.” Danny pushed himself off the counter and slowly started moving toward Steve. “You know, you have a surprising amount of reticence for a person with such an expressive face. It gives you away every time.”

He hemmed Steve in next to the fridge, his gaze intent and focused. Steve couldn’t look away.

“What’s it saying now?” he asked.

Danny moved into Steve’s personal space. “It’s saying ‘catch me’.”

They were kissing between one breath and the next. 

Steve had wanted so badly to be part of what Danny and Grace shared. To be part of some _one_. He’d never imagined he’d actually get what he wanted.

“Thanks for catching me,” Steve murmured.

“Every time, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title from the prompted song, [Lay Back in the Arms of Someone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opJyRioBHp8).


End file.
